His God
by BTG101
Summary: He hated her, he hated how he had to pretend to love her. Well now he would stop he would tellhis love how he really felt/ KougaxInuyasha


He hated her; he hated her scent, her smile, her whiny voice that tore at his eardrums. He couldn't stand the thought of her being is bride he couldn't even stand the thought of being near her, but fate had other plans. He suspected that they like seeing him squirm; they like seeing him torture himself when he hugged that wench. Oh, some days the pretending and that mask got so tiring that he didn't even feel like running that was what she did to him. Her traits were only that of beauty and nothing more, no insight, no fighting skills, no courage, nothing in there to love, she couldn't compare to he who he really treasured.

That long silver flowing hair, those bright emotional eyes, he was just beautiful and only his fellow friends new that. They new that whenever they happened by them his eyes would find his silver haired god. They new that he cried almost every night in morn and sorrow, those bastards new and they still played this game with his heart, but not anymore, his love was going to be recognized if it was the last thing he did. He knew the perfect time when to announce his feelings and lucky for him that time was tomorrow. He grinned wolfishly from the deep dark corners of his mind and laughed. He laughed with true happiness and malice to kick that wench out of the game. It was up to him to save his god and he would.

The blazing orange hue caught his attention and he smiled. Staying up through the night was not a hard task now all he had to do was find his god and take off, but he knew that wench wouldn't let up, he new she would start spitting some crap he had no time to hear for, so he knew that this was going to be quick yet long. He swiftly got up from the cave and dashed into the forest, his nose set on one scent. He smelt the trees flying by him and smelt his god new scent all over them, it was beautiful. He knew what was happening to him and he was going to stick around to protect him. As he got closer he picked up a new scent, a species he couldn't identify, but no matter that person wouldn't get in the way.

He came towards a clearing and saw his god standing there with his sword outstretched, but what got his attention was the new girl standing behind them. She was small, she was shorter then that wench was, but not to much shorter, her hair was long and black tied into a simple pony tail that trailed down her back, her skin was a shade darker then his, but what really caught his attention was her eyes, disregarding the long black wings protruding from her back her eyes held so many horrors and untold stories that he just wanted to see what emotions she was hiding, but back to business.

"Leave wolf," He heard his god growl, and he smiled staring into the beautiful golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, I can handle this," He heard that wench mutter to his god before sauntering towards him. He noticed that she swayed her hips a little more than usual and gagged at the wench's seduction plan. "Kouga I know you love me, but I'm just too good for you," The wench said huskily making sure he got a good look at her cleavage.

"Bitch," He heard the mysterious girl say, and he smiled she was dead on.

"I didn't come for you Kagome," He told her, his patient ness running thin.

"Now Kouga don't lie," The wench whispered out rubbing her breast on his arm while she leaned closer onto him.

"No lie Kagome, I came to talk to my true love," He pushed her aside before running up to Inuyasha, and closing the distant in between them. "I want you to be my mate," He huskily whispered out leaning his nose against his god's neck and breathing in his holy scent.

"W-what are you talking about," His god said leaning away from his touch, he growled instinctively and pulled him closer to his body.

"I can tell by your scent that you are a submissive demon, and that you can bed with no women," He said before reaching out his tongue and making a long trail of saliva running down his god's throat.

"T-that's a lie," His god stuttered out.

"No lie Inuyasha, and I will make you my mate," He said his head rising to meet his god eye to eye. He loved those eyes, he adored them.

"Eww Kouga that is so disgusting, now stop playing around we know Inuyasha is straight," He heard the wench cry out in that same whiny voice as always.

"No joke," he finished before capturing his god's lips with his, and it tasted wonderful. His taste was a mix of cinnamon with just a hint of strawberry, it was wonderful, and he was shocked when Inuyasha responded their mouths moving against each other. He pulled apart staring into his god's perfect ones and sighed hoping that this just wasn't the lusty side of his god that came out during heat.

"You fucker it's about damn time," His god replied, sweeping him into another kiss.

"Sit," He heard a high screech yell from behind him. He could feel his eyes flash red and his fangs grow longer.

"Drama," The unknown girl said, he smiled at her she looked oddly familiar, but now was not the time for that, he needed to kill the wench.

"Inuyasha how dare you kiss Kouga!? You can't be gay that's a sin, and the man that belongs to me will not be a sin! I can't believe I just saw that," The wench screeched again her eyes angry and disgusted.

"I can," The unknown girl said, a smile plastered on her face, "And let me tell you that was how you kiss somebody," She finished be giving him a thumbs up and walking towards his god. "Hey Inu, I could take the beads off," She whispered in his gods ear.

"No, you won't Britta! Don't do it, if the beads came off he would have us all killed!" The wench hollered again.

"Hey Inu I'm going to take them off now," Britta said and tugged at the beads around his gods neck, a loud snapping sound could be heard and small laugh.

"Inuyasha are you okay," He asked he couldn't bare to see his god like this.

"I'm fine, I'm used to it," His eyes flashed red again,

"I'm going to be traveling with you from now on," He whispered out, his happiness forming into an unbreakable smile.

"Wow, and to think I was going to leave you guys behind, because it was getting boring," He heard Britta state, he saw her turn her head in the wench's direction and smile, "Things just got more interesting,"


End file.
